


Evening Rain

by Daegaer



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Cigarettes, Gen, Kappa, Rain, Road Trips, Sanzo-ikkou - Freeform, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-12
Updated: 2005-04-12
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo goes to smoke by himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening Rain

Road trips were only fun when they included warm inn rooms out of the rain, Gojyo thought. Sanzo was hogging the tarp, Goku had edged himself as close to the priest as he could without attracting anger and violence. Hakkai was sitting under the trees, his face closed and unreadable. His gaze wasn't focused on anything Gojyo could see.

Gojyo grimaced. Bundle of fun everyone was tonight. He patted at his pocket, feeling for his cigarettes. He was running low, he thought, and turned his back on the others. If he wanted to last till they got to the next town he should go and smoke by himself, far from priests who only remembered to beg when given the chance to bum smokes. Not that Sanzo begged, the bastard just assumed it was his right to smoke Gojyo's cigarettes when he'd chimneyed his way through his own. He looked round at the others. Hakkai looked up at him, like he'd heard his name called. Gojyo paused, then strode past him, off into the trees. 

 

It was the rain, he thought, leaning against a trunk and cursing as his lighter flickered and sputtered. Everyone got a bit weird when it rained heavily. Hakkai probably thought he was a rude bastard, he thought, giving up on ever lighting the cigarette. He stared glumly out into the twilight, listening to the water on the leaves and the ground.

"You're getting soaked."

"I'm a kappa, remember? A bit of water doesn't bother me," he said, managing a careless grin over his shoulder, and pretending he hadn't jumped. "You're pretty good at sneaking up on people."

Hakkai smiled his quiet little smile. "How else would I catch children being naughty?"

"You can catch me being naughty pretty easily," Gojyo grinned, and Hakkai's smile became just a little more real. "You're soaked too," he said. "Don't you want to get out of the rain?"

"Yes," Hakkai said. "But I've sacrificed myself to come and entice you back in time for dinner. Sanzo will probably let us crowd under the tarp if we keep quiet."

"That's what you call enticement?"

"No," Hakkai said solemnly, and produced a small box from nowhere. "Dry matches are what I call an enticement." He shook them, and put them in his pocket. "Come and dry off, Gojyo, be sociable."

"You're more of a bastard than you let on," Gojyo grumbled.

"Dry matches, Gojyo."

"You make dinner."

"I always make dinner," Hakkai smiled. He made a polite "after you" gesture. "You don't have to go off by yourself to smoke, I don't mind."

"Big of you," Gojyo muttered, walking back like a good boy.

"I thought so," Hakkai said, as they reached the clearing, so smugly they both had to laugh. "Shh, shh, Sanzo will think we're laughing at him."

Gojyo looked at Sanzo's suspicious face and laughed louder, not particularly worried that Hakkai was looking innocent and polite again, and all the priest could see was an idiot kappa making noise. He flung himself under the tarp, and Hakkai handed him the matches.

The rain lightened and stopped as he lit his cigarette.


End file.
